heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Grandpa Phil
Phillip (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) is Arnold's grandfather, Pookie/Gertrude's husband, and father to Miles. His nickname is Steely Phil. Phil runs the Sunset Arms boarding house, assuming he can get the boarders to pay the rent, which is no guarantee when you remember that, with the possible exception of Mr. Smith, none of these people apparently make enough money to be able to live anywhere where they have their own bathroom. In accordance with the unwritten "everybody in the boarding house has to have some sort of musical talent" policy, Grandpa plays the drums (in the movie, at Blockapalooza). Although he gives often poor advice, and is rather goofy, Phil is a very great grandfather, and wants to do bad things to anyone who doesn't love Arnold. He calls Arnold by the nickname "Short Man". In the episode "Grandpa's Sister" Phil claimed to have several grandsons, when he responded disagreeing to a claim Arnold made about being his only grandson. Phil has accomplished many things during his lifetime. He was a private in WWII, and through a strange chain of events, took out a company of German troops and made way for the American forces going to the Battle of the Bulge, and was the person who beats up Adolf Hitler, although that part (where he beats up Hitler) was a lie. He was also a champion Chinese checkers player and tied for first place with his long time checkers rival in the last city tournament (which gave him his nickname "Steely" Phil). It was also revealed Phil never graduated from elementary school as a youth, being forced to drop out in order to aid his family during the Depression. In the episode "Back to School", he attended Arnold's school and successfully completed the sixth grade. Though Phil has come across many people who has been considered his rival, his archenemy is the rich Rex Smythe Higgins. Their lifelong feud began at a boat competition when the two were children. Grandpa also is in peak physical condition for his age and can bench over 225 according to Gerald, and he can also do a one hand push-up. In many episodes, Phil goes out of his way in order to please Arnold, but knows that he can never replace Arnold's parents. In the episode "Helga's Locket", he even took an awkward affection to Helga's infamous locket of Arnold ("Helga's Locket"). However, Phil loves to prank people and never passes up a chance for a good laugh at his grandson's expense. In the episode "Girl Trouble", Grandpa reveals that Gertrude and he were in the same class as children during the Great Depression (there were no jobs back then). She had a huge crush on Phil, but could only express it by picking on him, much as Helga does with Arnold. This is a further hint of an eventual relationship for Arnold and Helga. In the episode "Grandpa's Birthday", Phil claims that every man in his family is cursed to die at 81, which he will be in several days. Though he goes about life as if he's going to die, he does not die when he turns 81, when Arnold figures out that the family curse is 91, not 81. So, presumably, he will have 10 more years to live. In the episode "Veterans Day" , Phil is revealed to be a World War II veteran known famously for single-handedly winning the Battle of the Bulge. Grandpa drives an old green Packard that he has apparently owned since it was new. The Packard is Grandpa's daily driver, and he is very attached to it, calling it his "one true love" in "Grandpa's Packard". It is also shown in "Grandpa's Packard" that the Packard's radio is stuck on Hillwood's local jazz radio station. Grandpa took Arnold and Gerald on a camping trip in the Packard in "Roughin' It", and Grandma once took it (more than likely without Phil's knowledge) when she and Arnold went to rescue Lockjaw from the aquarium in "Field Trip", despite her apparent lack of a driver's license. The Packard was involved in a minor fender bender with Big Bob Pataki's car in "Grudge Match" and Grandpa inadvertantly drove it into a large hole a few times "Mr. Green Runs". After accidentally running the Jolly Olly Man off the road when not paying attention to his driving, the unstable ice cream vendor disguised himself as an attractive older woman and tricked Grandpa into giving him his address, then stole the car during the night. He actually repainted the Packard red, and drove it around for a couple days until Grandma and Arnold tracked him down. Grandpa decided not to press charges if the Jolly Olly Man repainted the car green. The car was returned to its original color, and was last seen driving over a bridge with Arnold and his Grandparents inside. This was one of the very last episodes of the series. The original Hey Arnold! series seems to take place in the mid-1990s, and there are several modern inconsistencies with the Packard. Even though the car is about sixty years old in the series, it is Grandpa's only vehicle and the one he drives regularly. The car is shown to have modern seatbelts in many episodes. Even though Packard was the first car company to introduce an automotive air-conditioning system, in 1939, Grandpa's Packard does not seem to have it. Despite this, the whole boarding house family is seen driving down to the beach with with the windows up in "Summer Love". It must have been pretty toasty in that car. The Packard is shown to have its original radio, and considering the car's age, it is probably an AM radio. However, it is able to pick up some local FM stations in Hillwood City, like M-Jazz. .Appears in 24 Hours To Live, Abner Come Home, April Fool's Day, Arnold & Lila, Arnold Betrays Iggy, Arnold Saves Sid, Arnold's Christmas, Arnold's Halloween, Arnold's Hat, Arnold's Room, Arnold's Thanksgiving, Back to School, Bag of Money, Benchwarmer, Big Caesar, Biosquare, Casa Paradiso, Crabby Author, Dangerous Lumber, Das Subway, Dino Checks Out, Door #16, Eating Contest, Eugene's Pet, Family Man, Field Trip, Fighting Families, Fishing Trip, Four-Eyed Jack, Friday the 13th, Gerald Comes Over, Gerald Moves Out, Gerald's Game, Girl Trouble, Grand Prix, Grandpa's Birthday, Grandpa's Packard, Grandpa's Sister, Grudge Match, Haunted Train, Heat, Helga Blabs It All, Helga Sleepwalks, Helga's Locket, Helga's Parrot, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, Hookey, Monkeyman!, Mr. Green Runs, Mr. Hyunh Goes Country, Mugged, Old Iron Man, On The Lam, Oskar Can't Read?, Parents Day, Part Time Friends, Partners, Quantity Time, Rhonda Goes Broke, Rich Guy, Roughin' It, Runaway Float, Sally's Comet, Save The Tree, School Dance, School Play, Snow, Spelling Bee, Steely Phil, Summer Love, The Baseball, The Flood, The Journal, The List, The Little Pink Book, The Old Building, The Pig War, The Racing Mule, The Sewer King, The Vacant Lot, Timberly Loves Arnold, Tour de Pond, Veterans Day, Weird Cousin Category:Characters Category:Arnold and his family Category:Sunset Arms residents